Loving the Daylight
by hope in the sky
Summary: "Thanks." "For what?" "For making me love the daylight again." Song-fic one-shot


**A.N.**

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new one-shot but it's actually a song-fic. Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I don't not own Kickin It and Daylight by Maroon 5. If I did, I would have gotten Kick together and would be dating Adam Levine.**

* * *

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon  
Why am I, holding on?  
We knew this day would come, we knew it all along  
How did it, come so fast?_

We didn't want to be separated. But, I wasn't able to go. This was for me "very dangerous" to him. I don't understand. I mean I'm still that hardcore, gorgeous, and butt-kicking black beat that I was when I was 14. I annoyingly sigh into his chest as I snuggle closer to him. I still can't believe that he's leaving me tomorrow. _Tomorrow. _Hell, I _still _can't believe that he made this decision. But, he had to. He wanted to. I couldn't hold him back. But now, all I have to do is enjoy the dark, with him in my arms.

_This is our last night but it's late  
And I'm trying not to sleep  
Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

I really don't want to go. I don't want to leave my Kimmy. It's not fair. Why do we have to sacrifice so much? Why? I really feel like an asshole for leaving her like this. But I had to. I made a promise to my dad that the year he would pass away, I would sacrifice my self. And I'm Jack Brewer, I can never break promises. I smile at the sleeping blonde beauty, admiring her face. She looked like a cute teddy bear. I pull her closer and sigh, thinking that what would happen tomorrow night. What will happen?

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close_

He carries me bridal style as we enter the airport. His camouflage makes him stand out. Some people even salute him. He put me down at baggage claim and we check his one duffel bag in. As we get near security, I break. I let out a million sobs as I cry into his shoulder. "Why did you have to leave now?" I say, "Why couldn't you have gone after marriage?" He sighs, wiping the tears that have already escaped. "Because, if I left then, it would've hurt more." I nod, agreeing to our fate and he pulls me into a soft kiss. We stay like this for minutes, here in the middle of the airport, our lips connected. But something called air makes us pull apart. He pulls me into a warm hug. I burry my face into his chest for one last time before he unfolds us. He takes my hand, kisses it, and then, with tears in his eyes, lets it go. As he walks away, bravely in his uniform, I salute him, showing him that I respect him, and then blow him a kiss, showing that I love him.

_Here I am staring at your perfection  
In my arms, so beautiful  
The sky is getting bright the stars are burning out  
Somebody slow it down_

I look down at the picture of my love, my life, my soul. It's been 1 year ever since we've been separated, and I still haven't been hurt. I pull the photo to my chest. Yeah, yeah, I know it's a girl thing but I don't care. I still do it. Then, I suddenly hear a trigger pull and a loud bullet. I take out my rifle and head out, into the battlefield. I fight all I can until I'm forcefully stopped. Because the bullet hit me. In the arn. The nurses rush towards me and puts me on a gurney, until my vision turns black.

_This is way too hard, cause I know  
When the sun comes up, I will leave  
This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

I look out the window, thinking about my brave solider and what he would be doing right now. I hug my knees to my chest and keep staring. I then hear a doorbell. _A letter from Jack? _Eager to know what it is, I rush down the stairs and open the door, immediately greeted by a messenger. He hands me a letter and sighs, shaking his head. _That can't be good. _I tear it open and read it. I read again and again to make sure that I read right. And I did. He was wounded. He was _freaking wounded_. I fall on the floor and bring my knees to my chest, crying for the rest of the day.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close_

I smile as I look out the plane window. After my injury, I have been released. I feel so happy. I check my phone and go straight into the photos. I had over a million pics of Kim in there. _Kim. _She has no idea that I'm coming back. I told Jerry that he had to take her to the airport to pick up Bobby Wasabi from his comeback movie shooting, Pirannapus (I know, but it actually made it.) But instead, she will be seeing me. I finally get to see my precious Kimmy. I finally am free.

_I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over  
I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want  
_

I can't believe Jerry was able to drag me out of the house. I've been heartbroken and have never come out of the house for 6 months ever since I found out he's hurt. I couldn't bear the pain and the pity the people would give me. I just couldn't. I hate being pitied. I stare out the window, staring into the sun. I know hate the daylight. It's a symbol of the time Jack left me. I don't even know if he's coming back. He might never come back. A few silent tears escape my eyes but I wipe them as we approach the airport.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close_

I pull my duffel over my shoulder. It's good to back. I walk around the airport, looking for Kim. And then I spot her and her honey blonde hair. I creep up to her as silent as a mouse and then tap her on the shoulder. With my best old dude voice, I say " Dear, can you help me with my bags?" She mumbles a sure or shit, I couldn't tell, and then turns around. And when she did, I will never forget her facial expression. She jumps on me and I spin her around, finally being able to have her in my arms. I wink at Jerry and he gives me a thumbs up. I put Kim down and take her in for another hug, but she untangles herself because she starts punching me "You freakin asshole! Why didn't you send me a letter? Huh, why?" She continues punching me and then I grab her petite hands and pull her into a kiss. She immediately stops to wraps her arms around my neck. I snake my arms around her waist. We stay like this forever until we hear an awkward "eh hum." We pull away and smile at each other, enjoying the silence until she whispers "Thanks." "What for?" I seriously wonder why she would thank me. "For making me like the daylight again." I do my signature half smile and pull her into another kiss, ignoring the crowd around us. Because we have now began our own little world, where it's just the two of us. Together. _Forever._

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah)  
Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah!_

* * *

**Ta da! Sorry for any grammer/spelling mistakes. I hope I got your feels up and you guys enjoyed it! Buh bye for now!**

**~Maji**


End file.
